The Three Best Friends That Anyone Could Have
by Supernatural 101
Summary: Jealous, hateful, oddly close, with a perverted, twisted sense of humor. But that's because they don't get us. We are all madly in love with each other. Separate or together we were made for each other.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So a few notes. This is exceptionaly ooc. and its all human. and weird. i was just trying it out. let me know if you liked it. I do not own twilight.

* * *

A yelp escaped my mouth. I shrank deeper and deeper into my fleece as the demons out of the woods crawled towards the hay ride. Unable to make any further sound I clung to Jacobs arm, tight; nearly ripping it out of its socket. He was un-phased by neither the actors nor their life like chainsaws. If anything he was amused. I was crapping myself. I knew they were just kids from my school playing dress up to scare some lame little kids. But that didn't change the fact that I didn't know where they were hiding or when they were going to pop out or what they were going to do to me, I just knew that they were there. And that terrified me; the unknown. That's what sent Jess (sitting on the other side of Jacob) and I cowering into Jake's steady arms. That's what was good about Jacob; he had no problem with anything really. He let me, basically, burrow into his side out of childish fear. He even made fun of Jess and I, which even though I yelled at him for doing, I appreciated. It did make me feel better.

As the ride came to an end I relaxed a little. I loosened my death grip and looked around. It was all the same from before our journey around the lake. Same faceless kids, on the same obnoxiously long line, waiting to get on the same hay ride. Good and safe. No more costumed monsters. That is, until I sensed something behind me. Immediately I froze, muscles tensed ready to run. A small tap on my back sent me 10 feet in the air and scrambling back for Jacobs arm.

I was wrong. There was one more monster. And he was dressed up as my friend; who sat there laughing at my expense after just scaring the living hell out of me. Leaning back, realizing how he had tried to fool me I hit him in the chest. I tried for angry but it turned out as more of relieved embarrassment. I smiled and let him help me up.

"You couldn't honestly have been scared?" he joked. I attempted a scowl, but before I could get a word in Jess answered for me.

"She was just scared of your face that's all!" with that she threw a handful of hay into the hood of his jacket. To anyone else we would look like the oddest group of friends. Jealous, hateful, oddly close, with a perverted, twisted sense of humor. But that's because they don't get us. We are all madly in love with each other. Separate or together we were made for each other. It's odd to think about, even myself. But Jess and I both like Jacob. Only we aren't like normal teenagers. We aren't jealous of each other. It isn't even a problem. We all know; but no one really cares. We just live for each other and that's it. We don't spend a whole lot of time together but when we do its magic, in the most cliché form of the word. The three best friends that anyone could have.

We made our way back to our beach, deserted but for the stray lame kid running to catch up with someone. And sat there on the sandy band of the uninhabitable lake. The temperature seemed to have dropped considerably. I was close to shivering when Jess got a call.

"Hello? Connor?" her little bro. She got up and started walking around just out of ear shot.

"She's such a cutie." I said evenly to Jacob, smiling after her.

"Shes got GREAT boobs." Was how he decided to respond. I turned to him incredulous. I mean I knew he liked them but he had never put it so bluntly to me before.

"Yeah, she does. I guess." I looked at her sideways. Jacob, still sitting next to me in the sand reached into his back pocket. He pulled out and relieved to me a little orange square I immediately recognized. The best way to describe it was a lollypop, still in the wrapper, only missing its stick. Like the kind you would get at the bank. I gaped at the not lollypop.

"Why do you have that with you? Now?" I stammered. I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot, but it was only Jacob.

"JIC." He put simply and nodded towards Jess.

"What?" I didn't get it. Did he think he was going to get some? Is that why he brought it?

Just then Jess came back with her hand over the mouth of the phone. "Everything okay? I'm just going to get Connors sweatshirt from him."

"Yeah everything's fine. Go away. Let the adults talk." Jacob said. And she left just as confused as I felt.

"JIC?" I prompted.

"Just in case. Ya know. Like if I'm at a party or something and I'm drunk I want to be protected." He said as if that answered everything.

"Yeah I get that, but why would you bring one here? This is neither a party nor a place where we will be drinking." I was a little annoyed now. If he wanted to hook up with Jess he could have.

"I want to be prepared. Safe. I'm not saying I'm expecting anything to happen here. Just if it does," he gave me a wink. "I want to be ready." And smirked at me. Placated by this I didn't push it any further.

"I mean, hey, if you wanna try it out I'm always game!" he laughed and gave me a huge smile. I gave him a hard shove, pretending I was repulsed by the idea.

"HA HA. Very funny you are." I stuck my tongue out at him but inside I was elated he suggested such a thing. Sometimes I wished our relationship was actually like that. But then I remember Jess and how naturally she fit in to our own little island of misfits. Just in time she swaggered back holding a small black jacket which I assumed was Connors.

"Cold bitches?" she threw it at us. I think she just wanted to see us fight over it. "So what were you guys talking about before?" she sat back down with us.

"Nothing. Just how cute you are." I said, which wasn't entirely false.

"Oh look!" Jacob said pointing. "The life guard stand is open. Lets go!" Jess knowing I would tell her later didnt push the matter and stood up with him.

"Wanna do me a solid?" I asked and extending my hand out for someone to help me up.

"I got you." Jake said. With one hand still brushing sand off his butt and the star wars style holding my wrist he pulled me up. And we set off to the life guard stand. It wasn't that far down the beach but on our way Jacob ran up to Jess and started wiping her butt "just to get the sand off" for her. She had no part of it.

Once up on the stand we got down to our best friend thing. We cozied up and snuggled under Connors jacket like it was a blanket. I held Jake's are and rested my head on his shoulder. He was in the middle again for he was the warmest of the three of us. I was so cold and he was so warm I would do anything to get closer to him. Slowly, that's exactly what I did. I brought my chest closer to his arm first then my hip against his, then my legs pressing into his. I finally had to stop when I was nearly sitting in his lap and he started to look at me funny.

It was great, sitting like that, quiet, just watching for shooting stars. We sat there forever Jacob holding both our hands and me and Jess across his stomach holding hands. It was adorable. And I loved it. And I was hot and cold all the same. And the sky was perfect and my friends were perfect…That is until Jacob had to be a jackass.

"You know how easily I could ruin this?" he smirked and when neither of us answered he jerked forward; nearly throwing all three of us off the stand. I screamed and Jess clutched at the throat of Jakes jacket. He had us though.

"You're not going to die calm yourself." He chuckled. I slapped him on the chest again.

As much as we were scared we stayed standing there on the edge looking over. Until Jess got another phone call where she climbed down and walked away again. We both let her knowing it was her mother on the other end.

I turned on him, "Don't you ever do that again!" I glowered.

"You know how easily I could throw you right now?" he smirked. And when I raised my eye brows at him he lunged and grabbed me by the waist; holding me just over the edge. I would have screamed but no sound escaped my lips. I wrestled with the air in my lungs until I finally came up with,

"Put me down!" and so he did. Only he didn't relinquish his hold on my waist. "Please. I'd like to be back on solid ground!" I whimpered. All nerve sucked out of me.

"Sure, sure." He resigned to helping me down the ladder. Once on the ground though I wasn't as safe as I thought I would be. He grabbed me up in a huge bear hug from behind and spun us around till we fell on the ground. It wasn't hard. It was a nice soft fall him on top of me. I wriggled trying to get away only to have him pin me down. We were both laughing uncontrollably by the I got a knee free and got him in the stomach.

"What the F?!" Stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of us, Jess yelled. To fully understand her shock I must paint you a picture.

Jake almost laying on top of me. My hands pinned over my head. His face just inches from mine. My knee propped up on his hip. And to put the icing on the cake: that little orange plastic pouch from earlier was lying in the sand not half a foot from our position. (It must have fallen out of his pocket while we were spinning.) You can imagine what that looked like to Jess.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay so I'm sorry everyone. I really do try to edit, but I never catch the big ones till it's already uploaded. All I can do is apologies; and try extra hard on this one. I promise it should get better. Also please review or message me about the story. I need feedback so I know what you do and don't like. So I can make this the best story I can. Again I don't own anything and this is really ooc.

* * *

Both of us flinched at the sound of her voice. All eyes on her. Bewildered, Jess stood there staring right on back. There was going to be a lot of explaining to do. Even though we were all mad for each other this wasn't something that happened. We never acted on any of those things we said and felt.

But before I could even think about getting up from under Jake, he was on me. His hand on my thigh hooked my knee around his waist and his other held my wrists tighter, further above me head. With eyes hooded he ducked his head down and pressed his lips to my neck. My breath hitched in my throat. It couldn't be real. Jake wasn't honestly kissing me right now. Slowly, though, my thoughts came back into working order and I realized this was all just an act for Jess. He was trying to push her to see what she thought. Just then he ran his hand down my thigh again reminding me to play along. I closed my eyes and arched myself into it, acting like I was really enjoying it. In reality though, I couldn't say I wasn't enjoying it. ;) Jake seemed to be having a little fun himself when Jess finally lost it.

"YOU WROTTEN SCUMBAGS! Find your own damn ride home!" phone in hand she stormed off. I swear you could see the steam puffing out of her ears. Jake leaned back and let go, but did not get off, smiling down at me. His eyes glittered with general amusement. I'm sure his purpose in life is to push our buttons.

"That was fun." He chuckled and still did not get off me. I writhed under him, wanting his mouth to either be on me again or to be chasing after my only way home.

"C'mon! It's a two hour walk home! I have to go make up with her. Not everyone lives just down the street!" I pushed up on him deciding it was a better idea to go after her then to start up again with Jacob. It was too cold to walk home. Nothing fazed him though. He had it covered. "I'll give her a call and apologize. Don't worry your pretty little face." Finally he moved off of me, not very far, but still enough to let the biting cold at me. I huddled deep into my hood while he went for his dropped condom and pulled out his phone.

* * *

"C'mon. You know it isn't like that! We were just messing… I love you… Don't punish…look it doesn't have to…okay I guess I will. I'll make it up to you." With that he hung up. Only hearing bits and pieces of their conversation I can only imagine how screwed we were. He shrugged at me.

"So…?" I prompted, praying for good news. He walked closer to where I was sitting to I had to crane my neck to look up into his thoughtful face.  
"You don't have to walk home!" he threw on a huge fake smile and tried to high five me. He wasn't fooling me for a second.

"What's the catch?" I glowered not encouraging him with a high five.

"What? You don't trust me!?" he said with fake astonishment, "You're actually coming home with me. Jessica isn't coming back, but she said she won't tell your parents. I guess it's really up to you." I thought it over for a minute. If I just go around the corner to Jake's that means I'm sleeping over. That's not ideal. But also I can't walk home. And I can't call my parents, I'd have to explain why Jess won't have me. Neither was really a good option.

"Would your dad mind? I don't think I can face my parents." I asked sheepishly. I wasn't on the best terms with my parents, but I also didn't want to impose.

"Hell naw. He's out for the weekend. And besides he loves you Bells you know that." he grinned from ear to ear. I swear I could count the pearly white teeth in that russet smile of his.

"It's settled. SLUMBER PARTY!" I said in my highest girl pitch. I said it enthusiastically, but my stomach did a little nervous flip regardless.

* * *

With his arm never leaving my shoulders he opened the little red door to his little red house. I walked in comfortably leaving the cold and the dark outside for neither could enter Jake's little fortress. The worn couch and relaxed carpet was a happy reminder of how much I loved this place. Jake steered me into his bedroom; it really was quite late. He finally dropped his arm to turn to me. His eyes were so tired.

"So Jess has your clothes? That's okay. You can have any of mine, though they will be really big on you." He turned and opened an ironically small drawer in his dresser containing huge, Jake sized tees. I pawed through looking for something decently sized until I realized they were all huge and finally settled on a black concert tee from two years ago.

"Are you sure?" I was getting really uncomfortable now. After our little show just an hour ago, I didn't know what Jacob expected for tonight.

"Definitely. Hey I'll give you some space. I want to get some food anyway. You get comfy in bed." He patted his nicely made bed clad in dark sheets. "It's late anyway."

"Okay." This wasn't helping my confidence at all. He kissed the top of my head, slapped my ass and walked out of the room, not completely shutting the door. I listened for him to thud off into the kitchen. Not wanting to be caught naked I quickly changed and folded my jeans, jacket and bra into a neat little pile. I was a little uncomfortable in just a tee shirt and underwear, but that's the customary thing for a girl to wear to bed at a guy's house, right? I wasn't sure.

Hearing Jake still safely in the kitchen I decided to look around. His room was unbelievably neat. All his clothes nicely folded and his bed made. There wasn't much to his room, a dark bed, matching dresser and nightstand, a closet and white walls. It was all very plain yet very personal and specific to Jacob. I couldn't imagine him living anywhere else.

I walked across his room to look out the fittingly small window covered in dark drapes. Outside were the dreary woods. Dark and scary they reminded me of nightmares. Something maybe Edgar Allen Poe would write about. The secrets they held frightened me.

Amidst my morbid thoughts I hadn't heard the noise in the kitchen stop and Jake sneak up behind me. He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder with a yelp on my part. He also had a change of clothing for his entire beautiful chest was exposed and he was only wearing boxers. I couldn't complain except for how he was holding me. Just as easily as he had picked me up he also through me down onto the bed. Laughing like the ass he was he jumped all over the bed leaving me scrambling and laughing just as hard as he was. Each time he landed and jumped back up he came dangerously close to me but never hit me. Giving up on trying regaining my balance I laid flat on my back accepting his childish behavior with a smile. With a plop he landed on his back with his hands behind his head smirking.

"If it weren't for your freakish height I would think you were still eleven years old." I teased, sitting back in bed with him.

"C'mon babe it's time for bed. Quite fooling around." With that he threw the blankets over us both. I let the day's exhaustion flood over me. I snuggled deep into bed and curled up on my side as if I was at home. I pulled the sheets up under my chin to outlast the cold rainy night like usual, only tonight I had someone else with me. How weird and warm it was to feel him getting relaxed in bed too just inches behind my back. Slowly I felt him snake his arm over my hips under the blankets, pulling me too him, until we were spooning; and you know what I let it happen without complaint. It was going to be a great night.

* * *

I awoke to the roar of dirt bikes, heavy bodies and loud voices filling the house. They were certainly looking for Jacob. They must have woken him too for he muttered, "Shit." Just as a few of his friends burst into his room. The only problem was we were still in the same position as when we fell asleep only now there was something poking my butt. I could hope it was his phone but I knew it wasn't. And his friends sure knew better too.


End file.
